England: The best HusbandFather in the world
by Hasegawa
Summary: What happen when China was away for a day and England was left to tend Hong Kong for a day? Pairings: UK X China. A fic for SjinyutuS. humor one shot.


This is a short story made for SjinyutuS (I think I spell it wrongly? Sorry) XD. Thank you for getting my stories translated into Chinese. Enjoy!

* * *

It's all started from an 'innocent' phone call from Japan.

"Yao~ Kiku is on the phone!" England shouted to call his wife. China rushed from the bedroom with small baby Hong Kong (covered in rabbit sleepwear for babies) in his arms.

"Arthur, hold him for a minute please aru?" China shoved small Hong Kong into England's arms while receiving the phone from England's hand.

England cooed the baby in his hand. So small and cute. Hong Kong was his and China's baby, and England gloated on the fact that their firstborn (oh yes, of course they are going to have much more kids in the future) was the cutest baby in the hospital. Hong Kong looked like his clone—well, not really, but England knew that Hong Kong got his trademark eyebrows.

"KYAH~!"

China's sudden scream made England jumped from his private thought and realized that little Hong Kong was busy munching his (England's) necktie and China was squeezing his own (blushing furiously!) cheeks.

"Yao…?"

"I will go, aru! Definitely! Thank you, thank you so much Kiku, aru! You are the best! I love you so much!"

England's eyebrows twitched when he heard China's confession to Japan on the phone. China closed the phone and squealed, suddenly hugging England and Hong Kong in his embrace.

"I am so happy, aru~!"

"Tell me what happen, Yao." England smiled sheepishly, although he hasn't forgive China for acclaiming love to a man other than him, but China's happy expression was priceless. Not much can make the Chinese squealed in rabid excitement, mostly its because food or…

"Kiku opened the Sanrio Land in his place! There will be kitty everywhere! Kitty cups, Kitty roller coaster, Kitty haunted house aru! He invited me to come, because the premier opening day is tomorrow and he said he could spare me a free VIP ticket, aru!"

"But Yao…" England started to refute, "I am working tomorrow. If you are going, then who will take care of Hong Kong?"

"Eh… I can take him with me, aru!"

"But with him around, I don't think you can enter any ride other than the carousel, Yao…"

China stopped smiling and dropped his face. Immediately afterwards, tears fell down from the corner of his golden orbs. It was clear a war was taking place in China's mind, a priority war between Hong Kong and Kitty chan. Finally, after 3 minutes of thinking back and forward, China sobbed pitifully while taking Hong Kong into his embrace.

"I am sorry aru… Sobs. I won't go aru… Sobs… I cannot leave Hong alone, aru… sobs. I can go there next time when Hong is big enough, aru… Though tomorrow is the opening and Kiku said it's free… Sobs."

England couldn't help but feeling pity for his beautiful spouse. He kissed China's tears away and smiled.

"Fine. I can bring him to work tomorrow. I think my boss wouldn't mind if it's just a day."

"Really, aru?" China's shining eyes filled with hope and adoration, making England's nose lengthen like lying Pinocchio's. "OH! I love you, Arthur! You are the best husband in the world!"

"I am?" England asked smugly, waiting for conformation. "Even better than Kiku?"

"What are you talking about, aru?" China pouted. "You and him are different! He is my baby brother and you are my husband aru! Of course you two are incomparable, aru!"

"… But you said you love him too, just now in the phone."

"Aiyah. Jealous now, are we?" China smirked as he kissed England's cheek. "Of course I love you better now, aru. Look what we have made."

As he saw how China kissed their son tenderly, England felt his jealously was washed away.

* * *

The next day

**08.30 am. **

"I am going, aru! Have a safe trip, Arthur! And have a nice a day, Hong!"

China spread kisses on both cheeks on both boys.

"Have a fun day too, Yao. Hong, waved your mother goodbye."

England moved Hong Kong's paw to wave at China, who hastily entered the taxi.

**08.35 am.**

England burnt the baby food and the scones. But he still feed it to Hong Kong and himself.

Both the baby and his father vomited.

**08.55 am.**

Hong Kong started to cry. England didn't know what to do. He called China.

"Give him the phone, aru."

"He couldn't talk as yet, Yao…"

"Trust me, aru."

So England held the phone nearby Hong Kong's ear. And miraculously, he stopped crying.

"What did you do to make him stop crying, Yao?"

"I promise I will be back tonight and you won't be the one cooking dinner, aru."

England regretted he ever asked.

**09.15 am. **

They went to work. England was blushing in the subway because everybody watched him closely. He had Hong Kong hanging in front of him with the baby supporter, and Hong Kong was wearing his panda outfit.

England felt uncomfortable because everybody looked at him with pity. Some youngsters even gave up their seat for England and played with Hong Kong.

It was nothing, compare to what's happen next. The climax was when suddenly an old lady asked him.

"Did your wife leave you to her parent's house?"

"N..No!" England blushed even deeper. And then another young mother who sat beside the old lady joined the conversation.

"Don't be shy to acknowledge the truth, my son. You need to treasure your wife more or this can precede to worse stuff, like divorce, for example. A rose would be enough."

"Yes!" Another old man beside the young mother exclaimed. "A rose is good, but what's better, of course, is washing dishes! Man never gets shot when washing dishes, you know."

"Wa..Wait…" England felt helpless as the conversation grew bigger and bigger. People started to chat along with it and by the time England dropped off the train on his station, he felt suffocated.

"Da Da." Hong Kong patted his small hand onto England's neck, soothing his father.

"Thank you, my dear." England smiled helplessly and walked to his office.

**09.55 am. **

It was no better in the office.

"Good morning, Kirkland… who's that? Oh, your wife ran way from home?"

"Good morning, Arthur… What a cutie you have here! Your wife went back to parent's home?"

"Good morning, Kirkland… I thought you were a kangaroo, ahaha."

"Good morning, Arthur… Is that your son?"

"Good morning, Arthu... Double eyebrows! LOL! That's you son!"

And after half an hour, people from different divisions all came to see 'the pitiful man whose wife ran away'. People England didn't know, people England never saw, all swarmed around his place, playing with Hong Kong, giving him treats and candies, as well as soothing England about his 'missing wife'.

England shouted to explain that China was just having a day off, but then the conversation spiralled into how to make a wife happy. Especially newly given birth wife.

**10.30 am. **

England's boss came out from his private room and scolded everybody to get back to work. He confronted England for bringing a child to the office, but a co-worker of England held him and whispered something.

England knew he was being falsely accused when the boss suddenly teared up and patted Hong Kong's head.

"I am so sorry about what happen to you, Kirkland. He is so cute. What's his name?"

"His name is Hong Kong." England answered politely. "But I think you get the wrong point, sir. My wife, Yao, He is not running away from home."

"It's Ok. You don't need to tell me the details." His boss wiped his tears away and took little Hong Kong into his arms.

Much to England's (and Hong Kong's) dismay, England's boss started to rub his moustache cheek onto Hong Kong's face.

**12.00 pm.**

Lunch.

England always had China's homemade bento, but because that day China was off duty (and went to Lala Land), England was forced to buy stuff from cafeteria.

And people started to gather around him.

The young (married, not yet married, single, in relationship) ladies all swarmed around Hong Kong, practicing their motherly instinct.

The young (unmarried, distressed married father with babies, almost to be fathers) came to England for advice on how to take care a baby (and how to make sure their wives/ girlfriends love them even after babies).

When he finally finished, England could see how Hong Kong was bloated and dizzy from all the attention.

**12.35 pm.**

Hong Kong started to cry. England tried to hush him by gently swaying him.

He succeeded, and Hong Kong felt asleep.

**5.00 pm. **

England realized that it was the first time their office felt that silent. Everybody, noticing that the baby was asleep, kept their silent and worked diligently.

Even the boss shed a tear at the day's productivity and asked England whether he could bring the baby every week to the office.

England politely refused.

**6.00 pm. **

Train Torture Episode 2.

This time Hong Kong started to cry, people gave England a lot of candies and sweets to silent Hong Kong up, and another discussion about how there are three rings in love (engagement ring, wedding ring and suffer-ring). England swallowed his embarrassment as he pretended to laugh over the jokes.

**8.00 pm.**

Their dinner consisted of instant noodle.

Hong Kong wouldn't stop crying.

**8.15 pm. **

China returned home.

Hong Kong stopped crying immediately and clung to China, refusing to acknowledge his father.

**8.30 pm.**

Hong Kong finally fell asleep in his cribs.

China took a bath and he flaunted the souvenirs he got from Sanrio Land.

England held his breath when he saw the price. And the total price.

**11.00 pm. **

"Did you have a good day, Yao?"

"Yes, I did, aru! How about you?"

"… It was, actually, an amusing day. But really, I hope you don't do this often."

"What do you mean, aru?"

"As much as I love you, if you asked me to bring Hong to work again, I might return to my parents' home."

China laughed. "Aiyah~ You just take care of him for a day, aru. I take care of him every single day since I gave birth to him. Watch my hard works, Opium (ahen)."

**

* * *

**

And when another call from Japan arrived the next weekend, England pretended that he never heard anything and cut off the phone line.

"Who was that, aru?" China came out from the bathroom, body deliciously wrapped in a towel, generously showed off his body with Hong Kong in his arms.

"Nothing, Yao. Just the usual telemarketers. But you look so happy. Care to tell me?"

"Hong just have his first teeth, aru!"

"Oh? I am so proud of you!" England took the boy into his embrace and China smiled.

"You are the best husband in the world, aru!"

China just didn't know how hard Japan was trying to redial their house number to call China about a new launch of Hello Kitty merchandise series because England has cut off the phone line.

* * *

And here is my story for you~ ehehehe. i hope you like it!

Iggy is cunning, ne?

Review?


End file.
